(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates television that has a function for connecting to a media player.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Currently, media players that can play sounds and images, become popular. Media players are devices that can play specific contents(media files). As an example of the media players, iPod™ provided by Apple Inc. is well known. The media players have functions to play specific media files in there portable and small chassis. Such the media players can transmit sounds, images and data to external devices that are connected to the media players. Some of the media players can cooperate with the external devices. And, a television that can charge the media player when the media player is connected to the television, is disclosed in JPA-2001-268543. Another television that can charge a remote control when the remote control is held by the television, is disclosed in JPA-H6-133372.
However, as a purpose for connecting the media players to the televisions other than charging, outputting sounds and images played by the media player from the television's speakers and displays, can be quoted. In case users connect the media players to the televisions for outputting the sounds and the images from the television's speakers and displays, user may not expect for the media players to be charged. Therefore, it is a problem that futile electric power is consumed, because unintentional charging is performed. In addition, a memory effect(lazy battery effect) problem may be caused unless rechargeable batteries are recharged from almost fully discharged state. Therefore, if a configuration that the rechargeable batteries of the media players are recharged whenever the media players connected to the television is adopted, the rechargeable batteries of the media players are recharged despite a nearly fully charged state. Therefore, the configuration causes the memory effect problems.